dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Powerful Betrayal
A Powerful Betrayal is the 460th chapter of Dragon Ball Advanced. Summary Hit: GT arrives at the Daldon Section and encounters Steacy in the Time Labyrinth as Chamel returns to tell him that it's his fault she got in and offered his help to take her down, and Hit: GT tells him to let him deal with it. Chamel explains that the form he is using is his Enhanced Demon God and powers up to his Angel Demon God showing that he could take care of it himself. He proceeds to transform into his Demon God Advanced form, but Hit: GT tells him to back off. Chamel rushes to attack her, but she knocks him back with her Spiked Glass Impact - cutting him while proceeding to show her sadistic side. However, Hit: GT lets him fight her for a while as shows promise. Meanwhile, Dial and Towa finally reach the Tournament of Power Section with Future Trunks and Xeno Trunks, and notice that both Omni-Kings or his attendants aren't there - Chronoa manages to inform them that she can replicate them or his attendants for the Time Labyrinth. Dial is attacked by supposedly Mechikabura, but Towa knows immediately that he is an imposter and chooses to watch Dial fight him in order to see how powerful her nemesis has become. The fake Mechikabura uses Darkness Flash Wave resulting in the pillar being disintegrated as Dial transforms into his Super Emerald form before using his Death Beam followed up by Super Emerald Death Beam. Dial proceeds to exchange physical attacks with the fake Mechikabura as Yamidamake watches the fight. Dial kicks him into the arena at such a force it causes the central pillar to shatter and reduce the centre to a crater. The fake Mechikabura gets up and is surprised that Dial is overpowering him and proceeds to power up before punching him in the gut with a powerful punch before kicking him into the edge of the arena - destroying it and spreading the debris everywhere as Dial fires his Party Shot resulting in the arena being upturned and suffering severe damages to it - resembling the damages that occurred to it in the Anime. Dial kicks the fake into a piece of debris; deforming the side of debris and proceeds to punch him in the chest driving him through the debris while hitting him with a flurry of punches before kicking away. He proceeds to wrap his tail around his neck and hurls him into the ground before using his Spinning Tail Whip to knock him back down. Mechikabura grabs Dial by the neck and proceeds punch him into the gut before Dial manages to break free by kneeing him in the gut and follows up with by proceeding to attack him with a flurry of punches, kicks, and tail attacks. They continue clash throughout the arena as the Tournament participants carry own with the tournament. Dial enters his Sorcerer God state resulting in Towa asking if he was in that state before the assault began, and he confirmed it as he decided to re-enter the form and proceeds to punch the fake in the gut resulting in a crack form on his stomach as he crashes into Yamidamake; Dial notices crack and as an explosion occurs revealing him to be Thirith as the smoke clears. He questions why and Thirith reveals he is the one that allowed the Demons in revealing that he found the Time Patrol - dull and boring. Shocking everyone as he declares that he and Yamidamake are now going to merge together. Appearances Characters *Hit: GT *Chamel *Steacy *Dial *Future Trunks *Xeno Trunks *Thirith *Yamidamake Locations *Time Labyrinth **Daldon Section **Tournament of Power Section Transformations *Enhanced Demon God *Angel Demon God *Demon God Advanced *Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution *Ultimate Evolution *Super Emerald Dial *Sorcerer God-stake *Mechikabura Form Battles *Dial (Super Emerald Dial/Sorcerer God-state) vs. Thirith (Mechikabura Form) Category:Fanga